Viva Las Vampires
by vampiresrock.twilight
Summary: What happenes when Rosalie is bored and her mind is left to wander looking for stuff to do? She plans a trip for the Cullen kids and the Pack to go to Las Vegas! Full of pranks,fun and even a new addition to the family. Live it to the fullest is her motto
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a story of the Cullen's on a little trip to Vegas. Sorry about how short my chapters are I find it easier to read them in little portions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Cullen's I just take them random places and make them do random things.**

Rosalie's p.o.v

I was sitting up in mine and Emmett's room and I was trying to straighten my hair- which Alice said would look incredible. I was really bored and I could tell that everyone else was to, and by the sound

of there sighs it seemed to be getting worse, so I was trying to come with an idea for something to do before Alice does. We were kinda having a contest. And then I had it, we were going to go to

Vegas after I thought that, all I could here was Alice running around the house screaming with delight, she ran up to my room and asked "How come I didn't think of that first?!" " I guess my brain just

works faster, and also how should we tell them, who all is going to come and also when will it be overcast?!" "Well in my vision it was during the summer, I could tell and me you Bella, Emmett,

Jasper,Edward,Jake,Leah,Renesmee and Seth were the only ones there," the only reason Nessie was able to come was because she has finally stopped aging because she is now seven but looks

eighteen, then Alice went off into her blank stare again and I new it was another vision, she came back to reality and said "Okay, I was down in the lobby and there was a calender and it said that on

it was today was the 4th of June and so apparently we are going that day also we need to have J. Jenks make us each and id. I'll have Bella call him sense she now wants to work with him, and not

allow Jasper to anymore." Alice ran out of my room and all I heard when i was walking down the stairs was her telling them that we would be going to Las Vegas on June 4th so tomorrow I quickly

called the airport and booked our flight our plain would leave at 4 am. I then decided to call a rental shop so that we didnt have to walk around town the whole time, I decided to rent two cars a

Bugatti which is the fastest street car and I asked for it in navy blue then I also rented a Hummer 2 so that we could all go somewhere together. As the day slowly came to an end we finally had all our

plans ready and right now Jasper was at J. Jenks office to order our fake i.d.s and to make sure they were done by 2am. Hopefully they look real this time because last time Alice got caught because

hers was obviously fake and she had to spend the night in jail but she persuaded the judge to let her go. Now that we all had our plans laid out, I decided to start packing. I was up in my room

finishing off my packing when all of a sudden I heard a huge crash, I ran towards the crash up to the third floor which the dog's rooms are on which we now had because we moved away from Forks to

a small town called Nags Head, North Carolina. Our house was beautiful it was like the one in the Forks only bigger it was four stories and was much prettier it was in the middle of a very large clearing

that was on a large island in the middle of a huge lake in the forest the island was covered in trees and was connected to the main land by a small road edged by trees, the trees on the island only

went to the edge of the clearing and then turned into grass that waved in the wind. Once this was all thought out I was on the third floor looking up at the next flight of stairs and saw Emmett

dragging Bella down the stairs while she was yelling " No I don't want to go to Vegas!" "Bella," I said "You are going to Vegas one way or the other so if I were you I would do it the easy way and

come with us and have an awesome time." She thought about it for a moment and then agreed "Okay I will come." She even seemed a bit excited about it " Emmett let her go." I said sternly to him he

then let her go. " By the way we have to be to the air port by about 3 am." i said " Ugh." there was a chorus of groaning from the wolves and even... Nessie? Everyone went to there rooms and

started to pack there bags, because we were leaving in the morning "Oh and by the way we each get 1 million dollars to spend because we will each double it when we gamble." "What if some of us

dont know how to gamble?" Nessie and Seth asked "Well the come with me and I will show you. Alice will you pack for them while i teach them?" "Yeah I will." So as the night passed and everything

was finished it was 2 am so we decided to go to seattle a little early and shop for a bit so that we had everything we absulately needed for VEGAS. We met up at the airport at 3:03am and all walked

in together, i could tell everyone new to our family was a little bit freaked out by all the eyes on us because we were now in our Las Vegas Party outfits. We packed quite a few differnt ones that was

pretty much all that we had packed and as for the boys they were all dressed in denim levis that were a little skinny and for there shirts they were nice cotten tee's each one matched there partner's

dress exept Seth's his matched Leah's dress, that was also all that we packed for the boys.

**The girls vegas outfits will be on my profile.**

**Okay I hope you like it the next chapter will be up as soon as possible and please please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Seth's P.O.V.

We were about to board the plain and I was so excited I had never been to Las Vegas before, so I was practically bouncing up and down Nessie was the same way.

~~On the plain~~

We were finally on the plain and we were the only ones in the first class section and for that reason I was super grateful to Rosalie. We were all seated in really comfy lazyboy recliners and the cool thing was that they swiveled into a large circle so we could all talk together. "Nessie how about you and Jake, Leah, and Seth, go and get something to eat?" Alice said.

"Okay, guys lets go."

Bella's P.o.v.

As my darling Nessie- The name Jake had given her when she was born which I was now okay with-and my best friend and my two other friends walked out of the first class section, I heard Nessie sniff in and that was when I remembered that she hasn't hunted in a while... my thoughts trailed of when I heard Edward and Alice get up and run to the curtain which separated us from coach as they flung the curtain open I heard a blood curtailing scream coming from a human?

******AFTER THE INCIDENT******

Emmett P.O.V.

"What happened?" Rosalie shrieked as Nessie was sobbing in the back ground.

"Renesmee almost attacked a little girl, it was her... singer." Alice answered her answer was chorused with a with a bunch of gasps.

"What do you mean almost?" Jasper asked

"Well I had a feeling that something was about to happen so I looked over to Renesmee on instinct and I could see a blood thirsty glint in her eyes and that is when it clicked I new she was about to attack, so I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulders and sprinted at a human pace back in here almost running into Edward and Pixie on the way in." It was Jacob that answered this time.

"So you mean that no one was hurt?" Rosalie asked again

"Yes we were lucky it was very close. And also very lucky nobody except the little girl saw this little incident she was also the one who screamed the parents thought she stubbed her toe, so we are safe." Carlisle assured everyone. I still didn't understand why Nessie was crying nobody was hurt so I walked over to my awesome little niece and picked her up and sat her on my lap and asked "Why are you crying? Nobody was hurt?"

"Well I just feel like I let you guys down because you guys were never like this."

"Oh yes we were we were more like this than you think I almost killed your mother the first day I met her." Edward answered back. That seemed to do it she was soon back to he normal happy self and that was when I noticed that it was already 7:30 am which meant that we would be in Vegas in about a half hour. Man I cant wait all the people the partying the club hopping and also the gambling and best of all the M&M factory but I cant wait! My very favorite clubs are the Playboy club in the Palms, Rain also in the Palms and Also Coyote Ugly in New York New York which I know is surprising and Body English in the Hard Rock hotel and Casino. And I couldn't wait to go back!


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that this is kinda a short chapter but it will have to suit you for know. I had to get it out soon. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE GETTING NEW COMMENTS AND IDEAS!**

Renesmee P.O.V.

The plain was circling towards the landing pad and I was literally bouncing out of my seat. I couldn't wait Emmett was telling me so much cool stuff about Las Vegas, and also some stuff that I didn't want

know anything else about. Everyone except Seth, Jake, and me have gone to Las Vegas before. The plain finally landed and we Exceted as fast as we could at a human pace of course.

***** In the airport *****

We were finally here I squealed in my mind. Rosalie was over at the car rental picking up our keys to the cars. I walked over to Jake and Seth and stood next to Jake he put his arm around my

shoulders and that was when it hit, a feeling like I belonged there like I never wanted to let go. Seth and Jake, well everyone had told me about the imprinting. And I kinda liked it they told me it a

couple months ago so that I wouldn't start getting freaked out by Jake being around so often. Rosalie hurried back and held up two shiny things that was when I noticed that they were the keys to

the Bugatti and Hummer. Alice screamed with joy and took the key to the Bugatti. Wow was all I could say about that she sure does love fast cars. And that was when we ran outside the airport with

luggage in hand. I took it all in the breath taking view from the top of the mountain that the airport was on. I could see everything especially the strip and everything that surrounds it, it was amazing.

I was in love well not really but you get the idea. "Okay guys we are staying at The Venetian first and we will be staying there for three nights." Rosalie told all of us "You really planned this out didn't

you Blondie, and there better be something good to do there." Jake asked. "Why yes I did, mutt," she answered in a sneer " The Venetian is full of entertainment feel free to do anything, as long as

someone is with you at all times, just in case. The entertainment includes shopping, casinos, spas and night clubs which I already got our VIP badges too. Does that sound like enough, Pup?" Jake's

mouth was just hanging wide open for a minute until he noticed what he was doing and quickly corrected himself and answered, "Oh, uh... yeah I guess that will work." "Well then vampires meet

Vegas and Vegas watch out and meet vampires." Emmett said " Um, excuse me?" Seth said "Oh sorry also watch out for the dogs here." Emmett said and then mocked punched Seth. "Okay how

about this?" My mom whom I now just call Bella "Vampires and wolves meet Vegas and Vegas watch out and meet the wolves and vampires?!"

**AND AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW, IT PLEASE ME VERY MUCH TO HERE WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice's P.O.V**

After Bella had said that ,that's when all of a sudden I was in a vision, we were walking into a bar and the bar was The V Bar in the Venetian and that was when Nessie bumped into somebody but that somebody didn't trip or stumble back like a normal human would have if a vampire or half vampire for this matter ran into them, she turned around and looked at us and her eyes widened and then the vision cut off, she was a vampire, she was gorgeous and reminded me a bit of my self, her hair was shorter and in a very strange array it was black with a top layer of blond and red and only this girl could pull it off her body was like Bella's not as defined as Rosalie's but she was about an inch taller than Bella but the thing that surprised me the most was that her eyes were a bright blood red, a red that you would only see on... a new born vampire. I quickly came back into reality and asked

"Rosalie, do we have any plans on going to The V Bar?"

"Thanks, allot Alice it was supposed to be a surprise, but why?"

"Well I just had a vision and Nessie ran in to a new born vampire that was all alone." I said it so quickly I wondered if she actually heard me.

"What? How could you not have seen this earlier?"

"I don't know all I know is that we need to get to her before anything gets out of control and maybe try to adopt her into the family."

"Well we have plans to go tonight." Rosalie answered me

"Okay wait Alice so Nessie is going to run into a new vampire?" Bella asked

"Yeah."

"Well I don't think the wolves should be going if she is a new born."

"Yes that is smart and that also explains why I could fully see the vision even though I can kind of see them now, and it is sure a good thing I can fully see Nessie now too."

"Okay so we need to have a plan in case she tries to defend her self."

We were discussing all of this while we were in the hummer, and Renesmee was on speaker phone with us because she was driving the Bugatti with Seth.

**** in the penthouse****

We all decided to just stay in the pent house together because the only ones that actually need to sleep are Nessie, Jake, Leah and Seth, and really Nessie now only needs to sleep like once a week because she has just become more and more like a vampire. And there is three big beds and they don't always sleep at the same time.

**Nessie's P.O.V**

Apparently I was going to come across a new born vampire tonight, great just what I need more trouble. How come does everything bad or in this case to Alice good happen to me, I mean seriously people?! Like there was this one time...

*** Flash back ***

I was walking well running through the forest back home in Forks on the day before my third actual birthday but my physical age was about 7 so I had just crossed the old territorial line between La Push and Forks and that's when it got out of hand out of the blue here come this wolf hurdling itself towards me, he wasnt as big as Jake but was as pretty as can be he had shaggy snow white fur with one midnight black spot on his left hip. Well it turns out right as I ran past him he transformed for the first time and of course no body elso was out on patrol so I was stuck trying to tell him whats going on while trying not to kill either one of us, but then eventually Seth came running into us and was able to calm the kid down and got him to change back into a human. The kids name was Daxton and it turns out he was a pretty cool kid when he isnt trying to murder you.

*** End of flash back ***

As i was saying it always happens to me not anybody else. us girls hurried and freshened our hair and the little bit of eye makeup that me and Leah decided to test out. she was wearing a shimmery goldishbrown that was a shade darker than her perfect skin and mine was done up to look all smoky it was truly gorgeous. once we were totally done, it was 4:52am wow it took us a while to get here get ready and check in. we still have like freakin thirteen hours until we go to our first... my first bar! "Emmett," i asked "Um, how do i fit in while we are here?"

"Well watch me, and follow my lead." so i tried while we were in the room but when Emmett walked down to the lobby to get two more keys Alice and Rosalie and mo... Bella pulled me aside and Rosalie said "Nessie do not follow his lead just act like your two loving aunts."

"Okay rose, thanks."

"No problem Ness."

"Um, Alice?" i heard my mom ask.

"Yeah"

"Well do you think that my out fit looks okay?" and then the room was full of a round of gasps including ones from me. what it was shocking news.

"What? is it illegal for Alice and rose to finally start to rub off on me?" and then again the room was full of a round of: No's, i guess not's, and Wells.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Emmett asked

"We could go to the m&m factory" Jasper answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper's P.O.V

Oh my gosh this is amazing I have secretly wanted to go here for such a long time and my dream has finally came true! I walked up to the third floor and saw it, a guitar totally dressed up in m&m stuff

and it was bedazzled! (A/N that guitar was really in the m&m factory.) And it was only $5,678, I'm buying it. "Alice," i asked in my best puppy dog expression "Can i buy this guitar?" why the heck was i

even asking this i am a grown man! " yeah sure whatever Jazz." Apparently loading up on m&m's for Nessie and the wolves was more important than what i wanted to buy, ha-ha good then that

means i can go and splurge on cool stuff that would normally be to cheesy and stupid for Alice to let me buy. As you can see Emmett is starting to rub off on me and for someone like me that is not a

good thing. Any way we decided we would go to the V bar a littleearlier like earlier as in a few minutes after we are done here. so i wonder when we are going to meet her because i don't want to sit

in the bar the whole day and neither do Edward.

Rosalie's P.O.V

I truly hope that we get to this girl before anything bad happens to her, because me and Emmett were kinda thinking about adopting, and i think that it would be better to already have someone that

is already a vampire instead of having to change that person and giving them eternal damnation. speaking of eternal damnation i have started to re think about being a vampire i think that it is sort of

a fun good thing, there is all this cool that i couldn't do before but now, it is like i am a free woman and nothing can stop me, well i guess that isn't true because there is the Volturi. But who gives a

damn about them? But i still think about having a little girl that would actually look a little like me and Emmett and being able to nurture her and watch her grow up. But i sort of already was like a

second mom to Nessie so i guess that will have to do for the baby age and adopting will do for everything else. But the only problem is what if she says no to me adopting her and no to joining our

family? I will be devastated. dude we got to get to this girl!

*****In the V bar parking lot*****

Emmett's P.O.V

Okay our mission is to get in get the girl and get out and rush her to the hotel without anyone getting hurt or any humans getting suspicious. Sounds easy enough. We all stood next to the Hummer

while the humans eyed us like we were some kind of gods, and in there case we were. we waited a while until alice checked her watch after repeating her vision over a million times in her head trying

to find something to tell what time we supposedly walked in. and that was when alice started walking so everyone assumed that it was time, we all started following her and we gracefully glided

through the double doors that lead us to the V bar. And as I looked around I saw her, she was pretty but nothing like my Rose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that Is Stephanie Meyers.**

Edward's P.O.V

I heard Emmett's thoughts and I wanted to gag and then crawl into a whole and hide! He was thinking of Rosalie in a well you know what i wont even tell you what he was thinking. Okay fine i will tell you he was thinking of her in a... a bathing suit! And not just any bathing suit it was a two piece. It was horrifying. Well as Alice had predicted Renesmee bumped right into the girl. But the thing that shocked me was that this girl didn't seen even the least bit surprised to see us here. And also as Alice had said she had blood red eyes but they looked more mature more aged, but yet she had to be just days old. Although her self control shows that she is more than that. " Alice you are the least intimidating and if she is going to attack you will know, so i think that you should talk to her." I said to Alice in a quick hushed tone. "Okay." was all that she answered back as she slowly walked over to the girl. From what i could tell she was making progress she had asked the girl over to one of the private V.I.P rooms that we would be joining in a minute and luckily we have Rosalie here who booked the room all to our self's.

Alice's P.O.V

"Hello," i whispered

"Hi?"

"I know what you are you don't need to be afraid I am the same." I said in a soft tone to her. Her face was shocked

"H-H-How do you know?" She asked worried

"Like I said I am the same as you."

"Well you don't look the same. Your eyes for one thing aren't red they are gold and you actually seem happy and you don't look thirsty at all."

"That's right. Its because I am a little different than you for one thing I am not a normal vampire I am actually what you would call a vegetarian vampire, I know it sounds weird but its true. We don't drink the blood of human only the blood of animal and that affects our eye color and as for the rest of the stuff well I am always happy and I just ate about three hours ago."

"Wait you said we. Yeah I did me and my family." I slowly gestured with my palm towards everyone.

"Oh well I'm Kyler like Skylar except without the S."

" Oh cute name and I'm Alice," I then gestured to have everyone to slowly come over. " And this is my family Rosalie and Emmett are a couple, Bella and Edward are also one and then me and Jasper and this girl right here is Renesmee but we call her Nessie and she is with Jacob who is a werewolf." I pointed to everyone as I said there names and she watched and took in there faces.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Okay lets cut the crap, do you want to join our family? Alice here had a vision of you and decided that she wants you in the family." Emmett stated

"Um... well I don't really see why I couldn't, so I guess so."

"Okay how about we go back to the hotel and we will get into deeper discussion." Edward said.

"Yeah that sounds okay, what is your room number?"

"Its 2813."

"Okay just let me get my stuff and I will meet you up there."

"And don't think about running for it we will be able to find you." Rosalie threatened

"Um, okay?"

"Just ignore her she is just a little pissy because now we have to go back to the wolfs or as she calls them the dogs." Nessie told Kyler

"Okay, I will see you there in a few minutes and then we can all talk in private."

**Next chapter will have the conversation in the hotel room. Please review I love them even if they tell me something that they don't like.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im so sorry that it took me so long to update i just got really sidetracked. And school just ended so i decided that i really needed to update! So here you go it is short i know but it is something. I will try to have the next chapter up really soon, possibly tonight or tomorrow! Well please review!**

**Kyler's P.O.V.**

I slowly and cautiously walked back into the lobby of the hotel and got into the elevator and made my way up to there room. Hmm i wonder what the blond, Rosalie had meant about the dogs. Well i guess i will find out. I decided it better to knock instead of just walk in and yell "I'm home!" which i normally would have . I was just about to knock when the door flew open and towering above me was a boy probably 16 so technically a teenager. And man was this boy fine. He was defiantly native American with his perfectly tanned skin and paper white teeth and gorgeous brown eyes. He stood there for a minute shocked. Just staring at me. Finally i decided to pull this kid out of his misery, so i said.

"Hey."

"Hi," he said back, just watching me- not in a creepy way though.

"Um, are you going to let me inside." I asked glancing around him into the room.

"Oh, uh y yeah." He stuttered

I decided to try and make conversation with this guy. See if it would help me and him get more comfortable.

"So whats your name?" i asked him.

"Seth. Whats yours?" He answered. He also seemed to have gotten out of his daze, but he was still staring at me. The look in his eyes was nothing i have ever seen before.

"Kyler. Um where is everybody?" i asked while looking around

"Oh uh they said that they would be here in a few minutes, something about stocking up on something."

"Okay." i said as he continued to stare at me. . . ugh that was getting creepy. "Um, Why are you staring at me?" i asked as nicely as i could.

Apparently he didn't even notice that he was staring at me because as I said that he took notice to what he was doing and looked away. Just then the big tall guy Jacob walked in and said " Oh no way!"

"What?" The little one Nessie i think it was said.

"He imprinted on her,"

Then everyone was in discussion about this in hushed hurried whispers. And I was starting to get very interested and worried. Whats imprinting and what does it mean when i am imprinted on? So i decided to ask "Um guys whats going on?"

"Well," Edward said " I think that it would be best if Seth told you himself." I looked over and Seth's still shocked face, taking in the face more and more as i watched. And that's when it clicked, by seeing the way he looked at me by looking at him i finally understood with out even an explanation. It meant that he was mine and i was his. . . forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seths P.O.V.**

I just sat there and watched this girl having nothing better to do than just watch her and stare at her beauty. Man was she gorgeous or what? Well now it is up to me to make a good impression, i now have to tell her about imprinting on her and we just met! _Thanks alot Edward _I sarcastically thought. I looked over at him and I saw him smirk. God I'm going to kill him. Okay I can do this, I can do this, I slowly stood back up and walked up to the front of the room standing right in front of the fireplace. "Okay i think that it would be best if i told you all of the old legends first and then get into imprinting, i think that the back ground information would help you understand it a little better."

I started telling her as much as i could think of, with little inputs of help from Jacob and Leah. Kyler watched me attentively never moving just watching me, listening. Bella and Renesmee were the same the only difference was that they occasionally moved, because they had heard these stories many times. By the time i was completely finished telling her about everything that i knew. The only people that hadn't wandered off was Jake accompanied by Nessie who was sitting on his lap, and Jasper - who was fascinated by these stories- and also me and Kyler. I looked up at Kylers deep red eyes and slowly walked over to her, and grabbed hold of her hand and said, " Do you understand it?"

"Yeah, i do. And i feel like i have imprinted on you back."

"So you get that 'you are the only exception.' "

"Yeah i understand." that's when i noticed that Jake and Nessie had left and it was only us.

"Well, is there anything else you want to know?" I asked her.

"Um, has Jake imprinted on Nessie?"

"Yes he has." Wow she was quick at picking up on things.

" And what about Leah does she have an imprint?"

"No she doesn't not all werewolves have one some of us actually have to take the harder route and try to fall in love. Sometimes although that way might be easier, take Jake for example he imprinted on Nessie the second he saw her so that was only hours after she was born, so he had to wait all of her life for her to grow up, luckily though she grows mentally and physically extremely quickly. But for another pack member Quil he has to wait the girls whole life because he imprinted on her when she was like 2. " i told her.

"Oh well, thats really weird. . . i guess. Well is there anything about me that you want to know?"

"Um, How old are you in human years and at what age were you turned into a vampire?"

"Okay well i would be 19 in human years and i was changed when i was 18." she told me.

"Then why are your eyes till such a newborn red?" I asked truly curious.

"Its part of my power. I can mesmerize a human with my eyes that why they are such a startling red because it shocks humans and makes them want to look into them, but the power only works if i really concentrate, so nothing will happen if you just look at them."

" Um, where were you from before you were turned?"

" I was from, Lehi, Utah."

"Did you have a family?" I'm going to try and get as much out of this girl as i can right now.

"Um, well i had a mom and a dad, and i had quite a few siblings. Um two sisters, there names are Kimber she is 14 and has long brown hair, and there is Sidney, who is 14 and she has short black hair, I actually think that they were changed right after me. And there are my brothers Bryson who has blond hair and is 14 and Jayden who has Brown hair who is 14, Kimber and Jayden are Fraternal twins and so are Bryson and Sidney. I actually think that they were all eventually changed seeing as though they all cant live without each other."

"Um, what do you mean they were also changed?"

"Well one night i was home with them babysitting them you could call it, and then i heard a loud bang from upstairs so i went up there thinking that our cat knocked something over and there was a man, standing there right in front of the window, he told me he had been watching me and that his blood called to me and then he attacked me but didn't kill me, I woke up three days later and ran for it not knowing what to do. Truthfully i think that on his way out Sidney must have tried to stops him because obviously she would have known what he was, and I wouldn't be surprised if he bit her and then ran for it. But if one of them had been bitten the others would force that one to change them also because well they cant be separated. I have been hoping to find them but so far no luck."

"Well, Kyler, if you want we will try to find them. And also what brought you to Vegas?"

"Well they always talked about come here so i thought what the heck they might be here. "

"Well if they are here we will find them. I think that we should go and tell everyone else about it and then see what we should do."

We walked into the kitchen were everyone was sitting there talking. And that when we told them about everything and we decided that for Kylers sake we would try to find them.

**Okay this chapter is a little longer hope that you like it! Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay this chapter was actually really fun to write. Seeing as my name is Kimber, and my friends are Bryson, Jayden and Sidney and the that i am trying to write i am trying to keep it withen our personalities!

Surprisingly enough! Jaydens P.O.V

I was sitting with my sisters and my physco brother, in our hotel room, where? Is what your asking I'm guessing. . . wait what its not. . . well I'll tell you anyway. We were sitting in the Hugh Hefner sky villa in the Palms hotel. I was thinking about the day that we were all changed, it was still a really vivid memory and I liked to re think it.

*** The memory***

Me, my brother Bryson, and my sisters Kimber and Sidney were all being "Baby sat" by our older sister Kyler. I wouldn't of really even called it babysitting, it was more like, " Kyler is in charge of the T.v. but you can do whatever you want as long as it is cleaned up by the time mom and dad get home" so we always loved being "baby sat" by her! Well we were all downstairs, playing the new 'Green day Rock Band' when all of a sudden we heard a loud CRASH. Me and Bryson got up to go and see what it was as we were the boys in the family. But Kyler got up and went upstairs telling us to stay down here. So we waited downstairs for 10 minutes, when all of a sudden Kyler was screaming, and it wasn't just any scream it was a " I want to die right now because I am in so much pain" scream. That's when Sidney and Kimber looked at each other like they new exactly what was going on, and they sprinted upstairs. Me and Bryson followed after them as fast as we could without tripping, then right as we stepped onto the top stair Kimber and Sidney froze dead in there tracks, then in a very slow motion they turned around and told us in a whisper, " Okay, we know what is going on, there is a vampire in the house he has been watching the house for a couple of days, we didn't do anything about it because we didn't think that he would actually do anything to hurt us, and obviously we were wrong, so stay here for a few minutes. And we'll see what we can do! Come in here in a few minutes, when it is quite, and if we are on the ground, check our pockets and find a paper" They then ran at full speed into the room and all we heard was a loud thud and then total silence except for Kylers crys of pain. We ran in the room and to no ones surprise Sidney and Kimber were on the ground. I ran to Kimber ( being as I was the brother she trusted most) and checked the inside pocket of her red and black checkered jacket ( she always kept all of the important things in those pockets) and I found it, a small poece of paper folded over once, I opened it and in Kimbers very unique handwriting it read:

_"Jayden, obviously you are the one that got my note. Me and Sidney wrote these once we noticed the vampire lurking around, we decided that it would be best this way for many reasons, which I dont really want to take the time to explain. If you listened to us and we are on the ground, but are still breathing ( our breathing and heart rate may be accelerated) then that means that we have been bitten, check all of our showing skin, and find the bite, do NOT touch it! We arent sure what might happen. . . probably nothing but just in case dont touch it! Once you have found it, it is obvious that we have been bitten and that we arent lying to you. The transformation into a vampire will take up to about three to four days. Beware that my heart rate will get so fast that it will be like a humming birds wings. Once it gets this fast it means that the transformation is almost complete, then dont worry but we may start screaming we will begin to feel like we are on fire, then all of a sudden my heart will stop. Okay now that those details are over I will tell you what Iwant you and Bryson to do. Okay, well after the first day I want you guys to get out of here. . . Iwant you to go to the school. Get in it, and stay there. After we have awoken we will try to work on our self control, it could take a while we will try to get it better as fast as we can. Then we will come and find you at the school you can take trips to the store if necassary. Okay well now to the hard part you have to leave mom and dad. . . without any good bye. If you would like you can leave them a note. Leave one from me and Sidney as well. . . I know that you are good at forging our writing. In the letter that Bryson got from Sidney it will explain more, share yours with him and have him share his with you. You are and amazing brother! Remember that always! We will come to find you guys as soon as we can! We both love you!_

_LOVE- Kimber"_

After I finished the letter Iwalked over to Bryson and gave it to him. Then he gave me his, in it this time was Sidneys, handwriting, and it was unique just as Kimbers was. It said:

_"Bryson, the letter that Kimber wrote has the majority of the information. I will just tell you what you need to do to finish helping us. Okay first, take me and Kimber up into our room, then put us in our walk in closet ( mom and dad never go in there) if possible hide us behind some stuff and put some clothes on top of us. Then do as Kimber said and write a note from all of us saying good bye. Leave them on the counter, then before mom and dad get home from the cruise in 4 days you have to leave! Pack one suitcase for each of us, the only things that we will need are clothes for now. Make sure to bring as much of our clothes as possible, and if you would like bring our phones, and Ipods and our Nintendo d.s's. ( for something to do) After we have found you guys when our control is better. We will discuss if you guys want to be changed or not, and if not how we are going to all stay together. We both love you!_

_LOVE- Sidney"_

*** end of the memory***

Well we did as the letters told us to do and we found each other a week later, they really had no problems with there self control at all. And as for deciding if we would be turned also, well of course we had to we weren't going to let the girls have all the cool abilities all to them selves. . . and of course we would miss being with them to much. So me and Bryson were changed about a week after there transformation. And lets just say that it is actually pretty fun being a vampire. With all the cool things like speed, strength, not having to sleep, good looks, oh and the extra powers that we had. It was really weird according to Kimber and Sidney, because not every vampire has an extra abbility, but all four of us do. And it seems that the power you have shares things with your twin. So here are the powers:

Kimber: She is able to cut off sense's including, taste, touch, hearing, sight, and smell. She can make you feel nothing, see nothing, be in total darkness. She is also able to choose to cut off all the senses at the same time or she can pick and choose which ones to cut off She can also, make you feel the most pain imaginable, so in a case of battle she is the most threatening opponent.

Me: I can look deep into your soul and mind, I can know exactly what you are feeling and thinking. I can also control your thoughts and make it seem as though you have lost some of your senses.

Sidney: She can control the elements of fire, wind, water, and earth. She is also able like Bryson to control a person, hers is more limited she has to be looking at the eyes constantly.

Bryson: He can control anyone, to do anything he wants them to do. But he has to look them in the eyes think of what he wants them to do and then they can do it, once he has control over the mind he doesn't have to look into the eyes anymore. He can only control the mind if he is totally concentrated on it though.

You see what we mean by our powers being similar? It is really cool and we figure that it is because we all have a twin.

All of these powers would be amazing in a battle, I would be able to mess with you and make your emotions go wacko by saying things that would mess with them or by controlling your thoughts. . . Icould pretty much make you go mad, Bryson could control someone. . . well that's easy enough to figure out why that would be awesome in battle, Sidney can use the elements against her opponent and Kimber, Ifind has the most wanted and most dangerous power there is. She could cut off all you senses and kill you instantly or she could torture you then kill you. We thought it was really cool that we all have powers but we thought that it was weird how they all have the connection of being able to control on thing or another of a vampire or human. Well I think that I have told you enough about our powers I don't want anyone being to aware about the trouble we could cause with them. . . well Bryson just walked in and wants me to come and swim with all of them in he huge pool. So we went to the pool that is in our sky villa and swam for the majority of the night.


	10. well

Okay, im in like extreme writers block. I know that alot of people say that so that they arent pressured to keep writing but its true. Lately i have started to fancy Harry Potter, i started the books and i finished all seven of them in 1 1/2 weeks. So now i am in the middle of my extreme obsessivenes of it and im not going to try and contain it. Why contain what brilliance comes to you? So i am going to put a hold on this story for a while. Im sorry, once i have new ideas, and i fall back in love with Twilight then i will continue the story. Again i truly am sorry. I did have fun writing this but its just not something i want to work on right now. Of course i wont totally give up on it. I will try to slowly write chapters, and see what comes from it, but they may not be as in depth as the rest. My writing has improved sense i have written these, so they may turn out better. And hopefully you will keep reading! Thank you everyone, im sorry, for quitting on this for now, but in an odd way i need to.\

- Kimber


End file.
